


The Pack Bond

by theFullMoonWolf



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack, Pack Family, lilith is a lovable asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFullMoonWolf/pseuds/theFullMoonWolf
Summary: The bond between members of a pack is unbreakable. Regardless of circumstance, they will always find each other; once a packmate, always a packmate. After they all lose their memories Hamish, Lilith, Randall, and Jack feel alone. This is the story of how they might meet again- how different circumstances can change their relationships with each other, as well as how the pack might learn to function and navigating their new (to them) wolf powers by themselves.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Hamish Duke, Lilith Bathory/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Memory Dust

_ The bond between packmates is supposed to be indestructible. The bond between the wolves remains even when the hosts have long passed.  _

* * *

Hamish woke up in the bed of a hospital. His arms were tangled in a mess of tubes and blankets. The bright fluorescent lights forced him to shut his eyes. A woman off to his side asked him a jumble of questions he couldn’t understand. “Where am I?” The woman had long dark hair that she wore in a ponytail and big blue eyes.

“You’re in the hospital sir, you collapsed in a bar and hit your head pretty hard, took a nasty fall.” A groan escaped his lips as he fell back upon the pillow. “Your blood alcohol level was high, that's probably what caused the spell.”

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. “How long until I can leave?”

“Another day- we just wanna make sure you don’t have a concussion.” She grabbed the clipboard hanging from the bed and proceeded to flip through it. “We called your emergency contacts but they both claimed to not know you. Lilith  Bathory and Randall Carpio?”

“I just bought the phone… I must not have changed that feature yet.”

“It's four years old…” 

“Teacher assistants don’t make a lot of money.”

“Alright then, is there anyone else we could call for you?”

“No, I am good.” She left the room. Once her back was turned a small smirk graced her face before quickly disappearing.

Randall woke up with his face stuck to the wooden floor of an empty dorm room. It was quiet, with no usual loud sounds of college students going back and forth. 

Lilith woke up in the middle of the woods. She had scratches along her face and across her body. She woke up angry, angry because she had the feeling that something was stolen from her.

Jack woke up in the cemetery- his head next to his mother’s grave, and his hand against his grandfather’s. Tears slipped by his cheeks before he could register on what he was grieving.


	2. Wake up Hamish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stressed out- trying to figure out how to break up with my boyfriend- so I decided to write a new chapter to distract myself from it all. I hope you guys enjoy it though! I am really thankful for every comment left on my stories, as well as every kudos- thank you, guys! I'm just trying to contribute to the fandom that doesn't have enough fanfics.

The next day saw Hamish out of the hospital- with a little confusion on Hamish’s part, he could have sworn it was a different month. He looked through his things, searching for his keys- there were only a set of bronze keys- not one silver key (the key of his apartment). “I wonder… Perhaps I dropped them in the bar.” 

He stuffed his wallet and phone into his pocket before walking to the bar. The doors were locked but enough knocking got a short haired bartender to take a break from mopping and open the doors for him. “Hello, I’m sorry for the trouble, I believe I left my key here.” 

“I haven’t seen any keys- but you can leave your number, I’ll call you if I find any.” 

“That would be great, thank you. Here I’ll write it down.” Hamish scrawled out his number before leaving, walking down to his apartment building. On his way there was a group of younger men throwing a football back and forth. The ball nearly hit Hamish in the head but with a second to spare, he caught it. He looked to his hand, eyes wide, the football was in his hand, shocked- he dropped it. The football thing made him speed up his pace towards his apartment.

The large building was composed of grey and white brick. He buzzed in, calling the landlord to let him in without his key. The man buzzed him in after a pause. “Hello Len, I-”

“You finally here to pick up your mail kid? It's about time, I was just about to toss it all. You’re lucky that I liked you.” The younger man’s eyebrows furrowed. He ran his hand through his hair before sitting on the edge of his landlord’s desk. 

“Yeah, I guess I am really lucky.” Len handed him the stack of letters before shoeing Hamish away and out of the room. Hamish then walked from the apartment building to the main office of the university. A trip there would allow everything to make sense. The office was the smallest building on campus. It was a cramped building- less than 1,000 square feet- filled to the brim will offices. Jane was at the front desk- a woman that had quickly gained Hamish’s friendship in his first few years of schooling. 

“Hi Jane, I was wondering if I could see my personal file, I just wanted to make sure all my information is correct.”

“Yeah of course Hamish, just give me a second.” She left, her heels clicking away on the floor as she went to find Hamish’s file. Ten minutes later she came with a thick blue file, she placed in on the desk in front of Hamish. “There you go.” She smiled at him before going back to her work. The address that was listed was definetly not the address that belonged to his apartment. He took a minute to type out the address into his phone before giving it back to the woman. 

“Thank you Jane- I’ll see you later!” He left running out of the building, barely lingering long enough to hear the woman say goodbye. Hamish sat on a bench overlooking the big lawn, to type the address into Maps. It was only a few minutes away. He walked until the woman on his phone told him to stop. 

His eyes were met with a big house, far larger than he could have afforded.  _ Maybe it's a total shithole on the inside? _ He slowly made his way to the front steps, pausing with every creak of the old stairs.  _ Okay… I might just be right. What kind of joke is this?  _ He fumbled for the keys in his pocket; the first one that he tried worked. 

The door practically screamed as he pushed it open. He looked around, viewing the dark walls and the old lighting fixtures. He walked around, noticing the bottles of alcohol and a thin layer of dust everywhere. “Is anyone here?” Suddenly Hamish snapped his head to the side, a growl slowly getting louder. 


	3. Tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy but thank you to everyone who has been patient. Ya'll are awesome, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The source of the growl was located in the room aside from the stairs. Rather than running away, Hamish stepped forward. Silver eyes pierced through the darkness. Hamish approached it like one would a wild animal, cautiously, and slowly. “Hello.” 

**“Get out.”** The words flew to his eyes by forced whisper. 

“I’m sorry if this is your house, I truly don’t mean to intrude. I do have a key.” His hand fumbled through his pocket for his keys- raising the green marked key in the air. 

**“Please just leave.”** The figure backed up, further into the darkness. The glow of their eyes faded. 

“I’m just trying to figure something out. I have a key and this is listed as my address, I guess I’m just confused and I would like some answers.” Keys still in hand he moved his hands in front of his body. He began to take slow steps towards the figure. Each step he took was watched by the silver eyes. Every couple of steps was met with a warning growl. Despite all of this the figure did not move back or prevent Hamish from continuing. 

They were only a foot away from each other- neither moved, just looked at each other. Hamish was the one who made the first step closer. “Is there a reason you want me to leave?” 

“Do I have to have a reason?"

"If it is your house, than I guess not.” The woman with silver eyes emerged from the darkness, her hair helping her fade in more. As she walked into the light Hamish could see the teeth, they were sharpe. She had pointed ears and constantly shifting eyes, one second black the next silver.

”I can’t control it.”

“Control what?” Hamish asked.

“I don’t know.” He voice quivered ever so slightly. She made her way towards the olderman.

“How about a breath, when you need to get into control the first thing is typically to take a breath. Perhaps count to ten?” She reached him, her nails dug into the skin of his arms but he barely felt it, focusing on her. Exaggeratedly he breathed in and out with her. Towards the end of the exercise he began to notice something. Her teeth were getting shorter, no longer were her ear tips pointy, and her eyes finally settles to the deep pools of ink they were supposed to be. She looked him in the yes, fright was in her eyes, she grabbed onto the front of Hamsih’s coat, and she held onto it for dear life.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome…” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently tucking her head to his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. After a few moments she began to pull away. She backed away a step. Now that Hamish saw her in her normal form she almost seemed familiar. Her big, dark eyes were striking. And despite the fact that she had just held onto Hamish like a child holds onto their mothers skirt when scared, she had an edge to her. She went so quickly from vulnerable to cold and all hard edges.

“Thanks again for that.” She crossed her arms in front of her body. 

“It’s no problem…”

“Lilith.”

“Hello Lilith, I’m Hamish.”


	4. Timber

“What was that?” 

“To be honest I don’t know.” This close up he could see that she was in disarray. Her hair was tangled, there was mud splashed over her clothes and dried blood caked her forearms and chin. 

“Are you alright? I don’t mean to offend you but you look a bit ...”

“Like a mess? Yeah, I know. I’m fine. Mostly.”

“What happened? Did someone attack you?” She swiftly slid past him towards the living room- more particularly, the bar. He followed, hands out. The keys hung limply from his fingertips, nearly forgotten.

“I don’t know. I woke up in the woods, this was the closest place, and the door was unlocked…” 

“We should really file a police report- you were probably attacked, Lil.”

“Lilith, no one calls me Lil.” He glanced at the ground.

“I’m sorry. Lilith.” Her frown loosened.

“I’m not going to the police.” 

“What? Why?”

“Because I am fine, besides they’d just do jack squat anyway.” Her eyes scanned the various colored bottles sat on the wooden bar.

“I’m sure they’d do something.”

“Last time I checked, the police don’t do shit when it comes to Bellgrave and its reputation.” She snatched up a white bottle from the bar (vodka) and took a quick swig. “Besides I can handle my own shit.”

“This seems like quite a way to handle your problems.” He made a half-hearted attempt to take away the bottle from her. As if to prove her defiance she took another swig before shoving the bottle into Hamish’s hands. She rushed up the stairs, her hand sliding up the rail. He thought about following her up the stairs but thought better of it and sat down on the nearby couch. The vodka bottle was still in his hands, he remembered it and took a swig of it as well before placing it back in its place on the bar. 

The pounding headache made Randall believe he was currently in the worst hangover of his entire life. His shoes were across the room and his shirt half on- half off. He tugged to pull his shirt down fully, and looked around for his sneakers. Someone groaned behind him. All Randall saw was the short brown hair, and bare, broad shoulders sticking out of the sheets. Oh please no. No. No. No. Well, at least he’s built. No Randall. No. A quick look at the walls and he determined that he was DEFINITELY not in his dorm room. He finally found his shoes- grabbing them from the floor before leaving the room, attempting to be quick and quiet at the same time. 

He walked to his room- only across the hall from where he had spent his night. Once behind the closed door, he slid down to the floor groaning. “Why the hell, Randall?” He smacked himself in the forehead. “No sleeping with people you RA for…” He banged his head against the door. “This is going to be so- fucking- awkward.” He locked the door then stood up. As he crossed the room he slowly stripped before climbing into bed, clad in just his boxers.


	5. Greybeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all its been a crazy year. I fell off of my bike and onto my ass so now I am happy to keep on writing new chapters. I have been focused on another writing project (poetry) and I will work on keeping up with all of them. If you want to check out my poetry it's on my Wattpad my @ is @Periwinkle-Bluegrey (its called Loving Her). The poems are all about unrequited love and being in love with your best friend. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to write it/post it. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual! Have a great day.

One side of the bed was messy, the sheet laid in a ball to Jack's side. His hair was fanned out across the pillow and the remainder of the blankets clung to his waist. He slept at his back, an arm underneath his pillow. The alarm on his phone began to ring. It buzzed as it rang from the floor. One of Jack's arms slipped from its position to search for the phone. He brought it up to his face and turned it off. Slowly he rose out of his bed, wishing he could just stay, wrapped up and warm. It was oddly cold in the dorm room. To Jack, it felt like someone had just turned the heating off.

Quickly he changed, pulling on pants and a sweatshirt to rid off the chill. He shoved his feet into his boots, collected his things, and left, ready to go to his psychology 101 class. He swung open his door only to be greeted by the sight of a dark-haired man, less than a few inches away. His hand was risen, clenched in a fist, ready to knock. They stood chest to chest until the other man backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm Randall, I'm your RA and I just wanted to check in with you, being a mid-year transfer and all." He smiled as he bounced on the balls of his toes, entry emitting out of him.

"No problem, I'm doing good. I was just about to go to class actually so..." Jack gestured over to the left, down the hall before maneuvering around Randall to walk down the hall.

"Uh, actually if you wouldn't mind, how about I walk you to class? Get to know you?" Randall jogged to catch up to Jack. Jack paused in the middle of the hall. His thumb underneath the strap of his bag, he debated if he should agree to have the RA walk him to class. 

"Alright, I don't know where Psych 101 is anyway. It can't hurt to have a guide." He turned on his heel and proceeded walking without looking behind to see if Randall was following him, he knew he was. The dark-haired pre-med was bounding beside him before he knew it. 

"You're gonna wanna take a right." They walked down the cobblestone path, Randall occasionally spouting directions and facts about himself and Jack gave random history facts (some about the university). "I'm pre-med, I've been single for like a year since my boyfriend and I broke up, and my favorite color is red. What about you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and was tempted to just walk off without the other but he stayed. "I am undeclared, I like history and books, I got here on a scholarship and I could really use a beer tonight."

"Be careful Jack, someone might take that as an invitation," Randall smirked and guided Jack 20 feet over to the building the class was in. He opened the door, "after you."

"Who says it wasn't?" Jack said as he slid past Randall and through the door. He walked down the hallway, the other man at his side. Jack paused suddenly and took a left, Randall following after him. He leaned against the wall by a classroom door with only a few students in it so far.

"So could I take you up on that invitation?" Randall asked hands shoved in his pockets, nearly still for once. He looked up at the brunette with big puppy eyes and a hopeful smile. "Perhaps tonight, seven o'clock, at the Blade and Chalice?"

Jack pushed off the wall and looked at Randall. "I'll see you there." Jack turned to open the door but Randall stopped him.

"You knew the way to class didn't you?"

"Your shoe's untied." Jack declared before slipping through the door quietly. Randall looked through the glass window for a few moments before bending down to tie his shoe and then fleeing back to the dorm. He did have a test to study for anyway.

* * *

As he sat in class Jack began to think, _to be honest, I could use a beer after this class, definitely not becoming a psychologist._ The professor droned on about Freud and his messed up theories of boys growing up to be sexually attracted to their mothers and compete against their fathers. _What kind of psycho wants to fuck his mom?_ Twenty minutes into the hour lecture and Jack was tempted to just walk out of the class and drop it, but he needed the credit so sit and listen he must do.

After the hour the session finally ended with a pile of work assigned and Jack's leg was near restless. He left with the flood of others, leaving only a few strays with the teacher to ask questions. Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, 12:30... six and a half hours until he was meeting Randall for beer. He had another class at 3, American History, so there was definitely time to get lunch and maybe read a bit. 

The cafeteria was less than a mile away so he walked, mind drifting to plenty of things, his grandfather, Randall. Randall mentioned how he was a mid-year transfer, maybe as an RA, he knew why? His grandpa's death was hard on him. Suddenly he got a worrying thought. _What if Randall didn't mean this as a date? He mentioned checking up on me... Of course, he knows, I'm such a fucking idiot. He just wants to check-in on the kid who lost his Pop. Its probably like an RA thing._

Jack huffed at his own ignorance. _I just had to be cocky. And I was hitting on him, he was probably confused and uncomfortable. Ughh._ He saw the cafeteria building only a few hundred feet away from him. He walked passed the statues and then up the steps, a blonde girl with a blazer on past him. _I guess she was in a rush._ He stood in line, tray in hand, eyes growing for food to fill him up. There weren't too many people in line, given that most of the students that went to Belgrave were the kind that drove Mercedes and BMWs and went out to eat at fancy restaurants, too much money to be in a cafeteria.

He picked up two burgers, fries, bacon (for the burgers), a hot dog, and when the girl next to joked about him being a carnivore, he added a very small salad. He sat down, by himself, in a small table in the back corner of the cafeteria. He caught a few glances his way as he ate, but ignored them in order to pay full attention to his food. _Why am I so hungry today?_ The plate was clean by 1:32. 

He loaded his dishes up in the collection bin and left. The history class was only a building or two away from the cafeteria, so he decided to stay in the area, not wanting to walk all the way back to his dorm for a little more than half an hour before going back out again. He wandered around, looking for a bench or some chairs to sit on. There was a black metal bench underneath a tree. It was a bit tucked away, away from all the statues and pathways. Ringing coursed through his ears. _Is this what a migraine feels like?_ His head hurt from the ringing and he started to weaken at the knees. 

Just as sudden as it all started, it stopped.


	6. Silverback

The ringing was strange, to say the least. When it started it felt like his own body was trying to bust out of his skin from the inside. He felt stretched, curious he moved out of the secluded spot to see if anyone had heard it too. He looked downhill, only one person seemed to have noticed anything, a tall man in a button-up shirt, vest, tie, and slacks. He had his head tilted up and he looked around himself. _He heard it too._

Jack went down the hill to approach the man. He's leaving. He sped up, nearly running the tall, thin man over as he attempted to stop. Matching the man's step he gently gripped his arm and pulled him close. "I'm sorry this-"

"Could you let go of my arm?" The tall man nodded toward his arm in Jack's grip, features stone-like. 

"Yeah, sorry." Jack let go of his arm as if he had been burned. "This is going to sound weird."

"Started weird, I'm not surprised that it is staying that way." The tall man pulled his arm closer to his person, clutching his leather messenger bag strap with both hands now.

"Thanks, did you hear the ringing too?" 

"Yes, I did. How come no one else heard it?"

"Maybe it was some kind of frequency that we could only hear?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll be late to class otherwise." The tall man began to slink off in the other direction, his long legs getting him far despite just walking. 

"You can skip a class you know!" Jack called out behind him. "Hey what's your name?"

The tall man turned his head to the side and called out over his shoulder, "Hamish, Hamish Duke." With that he was gone, Jack never had the chance o give him his name back, there will always be other opportunities. Jack walked back over to his bench up the hill. He checked his phone again: 2:20. The class was at three and it would only take him max ten minutes to get there. He pulled a book from his backpack and began to read.

* * *

When Hamish left the man on the sidewalk he lied, he didn't have a class to get to. He had something far more important. Lilith, she was back at the house that had miraculously appeared in his possession. He told her that he just had to teach one class today and then he would collect his work and bring it back, along with some groceries. The food in the fridge was sparse, and some of it was no longer good. Lilith said that she would sort through it all while he was gone. 

Of course, out of all the days he taught, this one was the one that went long. Then as he began the walk to the other side of the building where his car was parked his head started hurting and he heard a loud ringing. Once it ended a man later came up to him and asked him if he could hear it too, no one else had. That had to be important, however, he needed to get back home. The lines at the grocery store were long and with every extra second he left Lilith alone he felt guilty. He didn't want to leave her alone in the first place but he needed to go to work. 

He strung his arms through all the handles of the grocery bags, kicking his car door closed. "Hey, Lilith! Can you open the door please." In a couple of minutes, the door swung open, Lilith behind. She pushed the screen door open with her foot allowing Hamish to slide through. He unloaded the bags onto the table in the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, watching him unpack it all.

"Someone went overboard. Guess its true what they say: don't shop when you're hungry." 

"You want to help?" 

"No, I'm good." Hamish rolled his eyes but gave her a little smile, shaking his head. 

"Come on, just a little help?" 

"Alright, only to because you're such a sad sack." She left her place, collecting the empty plastic bags together before putting them in a cloth bag by the fridge. 

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The plastic bags."

"I just figured we could use them later."

"Oh okay. I'll get the rest of the cold items, you get the other stuff." They worked together quickly as if they knew where it was all supposed to go. Lilith took a break to sit on the counter and eat pretzels. "Really?"

"Yup, wanna get a beer later?"

"I could go for a beer." He finished putting everything away and tossed Lilith the remaining empty bags. "You're welcome." She took the ball of plastic bags and hopped off the counter to add them to the collection. Then she snatched up the bag of pretzels and made her way to the couch, Hamish followed. She sat and watched as he fiddled with the tools at the bar. He began to muddle some ingredients for a drink and Lilith stood up. She made her way towards him, taking the pestle out of his hands. Hamish lifted his head from the drink to look at her. They looked at each other, less than a foot away. 

A bird chirped to the left outside by the window. It took away Lilith's attention and suddenly she was out the door, stating that she was going on a run. "Be careful!" Hamish sighed and then resumed his previous activity, attempting to make some fruity cocktail before eventually just giving up at tossing the destroyed orange into the trash. He collapsed onto the couch before throwing an arm over his eyes and crossing his legs at the ankles to prop them on the edge of the couch. "Maybe a nap would do me some good."

* * *

Lilith had been bored most of the day, having only a few books and a room with clothes that suspiciously all fit her. The TV didn't work but at least there was WIFI, she just didn't know what to do. Quickly after an hour or two after Hamish had left she decided to go on a run. However not having a charged cell phone or even Hamish's number she waited until he got back to do so. She put on comfortable running clothes and put her sneakers by the door. 

When Hamish had gotten back she slipped on her sneakers, ready to run but then he asked for help. She had to stick around for a little bit. Then he started to make a drink and she just had to move in and stop him, they'd be getting a beer later anyway. She moved too close and it took strength for her to separate. _This is bullshit. I do NOT want to kiss Hamish. I just think I want to because he is nice. I do NOT want to kiss Hamish._ She stopped by a tree to take some deep breathes. _He is sweet though... Nope! Nope! Nope! Forget it._ It was then she continued her run, pushing herself harder, and harder.

* * *

When Randall started his day he didn't think he would be hanging out with the guy he slept with the night before. Certainly not asking him on a date. When Randall had left the room early in the morning he hadn't seen the face of the guy inside, he just knew the room. _I don't think we had sex. At least I don't remember it..._ Randall had never been the person to get blackout drunk, not enjoying the thought of what it did to his brain and liver. He was also a sucker for his friends, never saying no, especially when they begged him to be the designated driver. He decided rather than studying for a quiz he would hunt down how he ended up in the bed of an almost stranger. 

He sat there in his room and suddenly he saw it. There was a party last night, he hadn't gone but Jack had. Randall himself had had a beer or two before going back to his dorm to report for RA duties and study. Last night he was sitting in his room and then he got a call from the phone. Anyone who has been an RA knows what the phone is. It is the phone that every resident on the floor has the number of, and last night one freshman by the name of Jack Morton called the phone asking him to let him into the building because he forgot his keys.

When Randall had arrived downstairs he was greeted with Jack Morton leaning on the glass door, looking like he was about to fall down. He shrugged the other man's arm over his shoulder and drug him up the steps, regretting his decision to become an RA ever step up. Jack, thankfully, knew which one was his room and he pulled Randall inside with him. 

As Jack stripped his clothes and fell into bed he asked Randall to join him. Randall a little tipsy but very sleep deprived agreed, he stripped off his sweat pants and t-shirt before going to curl up on the floor. Jake groaned about how the bed had room for two of them, Randall disagreed but accepted being dragged in anyway. He was too tired to argue.


	7. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know I'm super inconsistent with these updates, but I'm trying. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. Thank you guys for being so patient with me. Have a great day everyone!

For the first time in a long time, Jack was nervous. He stood outside the door to the bar, wringing his hands. The sky was a mid shade of blue falling into darkness as each second went by. He peered into the window, spotting Randall sitting in a booth, itching for a drink. Jack turned to leave, but took a passing glance at Randall and turned back to enter the Blade and Chalice. "You made it!"

The room was warm but Jack felt a shiver as he saw Randall's smile. Randall sat up and began waving, big goofy grin on his face. He made his way across the room, his hand cupping the small of Jack's back. He led him to their booth, allowing his date to sit first before joining him on the other side. A waitress came up to them within seconds and asked for drink orders, they both ordered a beer and began to talk.

"So... how was your day?" Randall scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Great actually! I had biochemistry and anatomy today. We are currently doing a dissection project right now, working on surgically removing organs, and before the project, we were studying different kinds of bone fractures. And I'm just realizing now that this probably isn't a great date discussion topic."

"No, no, I don't mind it at all, now if you went in detail  **while** I was eating then I might have a little bit of a problem." He smiled at Randall. "Besides you're really cute when you ramble. I have no real reason to stop it." The beers miraculously appeared in front of them. 

"Well, I could ramble all night if that is truly what you wish." 

"I mean not all night, I'd like to talk a bit too, maybe do some rambling of my own."

"And then at the end of the night, I'll find some way to shut you up."

"That's pretty forward of you." Randall leaned back into his seat, knocking his head against the wood. He flinched, rubbing his head on the back of his head. Jack had a fist in front of his mouth, restraining the attack of laughter that was fighting to overtake him.

"Ouch. I banged my head and my dates laughing at me... and here I thought it was a great day."

"I'm holding it in." The waitress made her second round around, stopping at their table.

"Can I get you anything to eat today?"

"Could you actually come back? We haven't decided yet." Jack looked up at the woman to respond. 

"Yeah, no problem darling." She looked him over, bit her lip, and smiled as she walked off. Her hips swayed as she sauntered off, her earrings jingling like a windchime as she walked.

"She was so eyeing you up."

"She was not."

"Looking you up and down, I mean I get it but still... she's gotta see it... I mean I'm pan, you're what gay?"

"Bi, actually. Although to be honest I feel like I dress like a straight guy, somehow the bisexual style just skipped me."

"Eh, you don't need style to look great. I mean look at me, I'm killing it in track pants and sweatshirts."

"Somone's cocky. Come on we really should pick something to order."

"Oh, I already know what I'm getting."

"What?"

"Wings. You?"

"Burger and fries."

"Classic, respectable."

"Well, my theory is if a place can mess up a cheeseburger than it isn't worth to eat there again."

"I like your logic," Randall ordered for both of them, putting his hand over Jack's. The waitress left with less sway in her hips and the smile quickly fleeting.

"I like it when you hold my hand."

"What a coincidence, I like holding your hand." Randall gripped Jack's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Suddenly everything felt warm, their fingers felt like they were meant to be woven together. They talked until their food was delivered, then pulled their hands away from each others'. Randall's face was covered with sauce and Jack couldn't help but laugh a little. When Randall gave him a questioning glace Jack gestured to his face around his mouth.

Randall wiped the corner of his mouth, only getting about a third of it. 

"You still have some left over."

"It’s my snack for later."

"Of course it is." Jack handed him a napkin in between bites of cheeseburger. 

"Do I have to?"

"I would prefer it if you did." Just then they heard the ring of bells attached to the doors behind them. Two people walked through the door, a short woman with black hair and a tall man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. They walked together to the bar, she hopped onto a stool and he gracefully slipped onto his. "Do you mind if I go say hi? I just saw one of my friends?" 

"Yeah no, feel free." Jack stood up and stalked his way over to the couple. He was a foot behind them before he called out, "hi Hamish. Its the guy from earlier, my name's Jack." 

"Oh yeah, the guy from earlier. You know I'm not interested, I'm straight and you may think we-" 

"No Hamish, we both heard that sound, the ringing. Besides I'm on a date, he's right over there." Jack motioned over to Randall, who noticed the motion and waved back, mouth full of wings. 

"Then why are you talking to me if you're currently on a date?"

"Because, the ringing Hamish. Look, here is my phone number, we should talk about this sometime." He pulled out a slip of paper and a pen before quickly writing down ten numbers on the paper. He left after handing him a small slip of paper with the phone number. Then he left, joining his date at the booth.

“So what did he need?”

“What?”

“You handed him something, and if you don’t wanna tell me what it was that cool, I respect it.”

“He just got a new phone and lost my number, I wrote it down for him. Now back to our date.” Jack leaned forward, this spurned Randall to move toward him. 

“What do you say we take this date elsewhere?” Randall proposed.

“I’d say yes.” Jack reached for his wallet in his back pocket before Randall let out a series of tsks. He batted away Jack’s attempt at paying before he brought out his own wallet.

“No No No, Jackio. I asked you out, it’s only right that I pay.” He threw 30 bucks down, grabbed Jack’s hand, and led him out of the Blade and Chalice.

  
  



	8. The Stars Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope this helps brighten your day. If you're in America REGISTER TO VOTE if you are 18 also please leave comments on the story! Have a great day everyone!

“Now this is not what I thought you meant when you suggested we go elsewhere.” Jack said as Randall led him outside of the car. His date shut the door behind him before leading him under the canopy created by the trees. Just beyond the canopy there was large clearing. 

“Wait here, I gotta grab something.” Randall stopped before rushing back to his bright blue car. He unlocked the trunk and from it he pulled out a folded, striped blanket. 

“You coming?” Jack turned around watching the other scurry to get the trunk door and make his way back to him. Randall raced in front of the younger man to lead him into the middle of the clearing. He laid the blanket down on the ground before sitting on it. When Jack finally reached him he laid down and rolled himself up in the blanket. “So you’re just gonna hog the blanket?”

Randall nodded yes within the blanket after sitting up. “I’m a pig in a blanket.” Jack rolled his eyes. He pushed over the pig and insisted he share. “ABUSE! ABUSE!” Randall yelled, interrupting himself with his own laughter. He tumbled out of the blanket, rolling it out, making room for Jack. He fell onto the blanket beside Randall. Randall laid down, staring up into the dark sky. 

“The stars are bright tonight, it's beautiful.” Jack slid down beside Randall. They looked up at the stars together.

Randall propped himself up on his forearm, looking down at Jack. “That's a very cheesy pickup line Jack, you don’t have to get cheesy for me to kiss you.” 

“Then kiss me and I’ll stop.” The light of the stars lit themselves in his light eyes. 

“Nah.” Randall fell back onto the blanket.

“What- Nah?” Randall suddenly reached over to kiss him. They kissed and then Jack pulled away. They spent several moments in silence.

“Is it just me or does it feel like we’ve known each other for years?” They looked into eachothers faces.

“Now who's being cheesy?” 

“No, I’m being serious. It just feels like I’ve known you forever. I just feel so comfortable with you. I mean typically I don’t ask people out… I kinda just wait for them to do something. I wanna spend time with you- I’m sorry this is sounding really lame.” 

“Maybe a little lame… but I don’t mind. I enjoy being with you too.”

“Is this really necessary? This is so stupid.” Lilith followed Hamish through the trees. The trees were thick as they pushed their way through.

“Yes, I’m telling you Lilith, he hears the ringing just like we do, he has to know something.” As they slipped through the brush they watched the other two men. 

“Why are they just laying there? This is so weird, it's like we’re stalkers.” 

“We are not stalking them! We-”

“So what the hell are we doing then? Isn’t this the definition of stalking?” Hamish took a step forward and a second later the deafening sound of a single twig snapping rang throughout the clearing. Hamish had a panicked look on his face and Lilith took a rolled her eyes with a tight scowl printed on her face.

“You idiot.” Hamish looked back at her.

“Hello?” Jack called out. He looked around the clearing, trying to find out where the snap came from.

“Jack, if there was someone there they aren’t going to respond to ‘hello?’” Hamish released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He dropped down to the ground only for a large branch to snap underneath him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Hamish what the f-” Lilith smacked him on his arm. They both heard another questioning ‘hello’ from inside the clearing.

Jack stood up to investigate, trailing behind him was Randall. They slowly came closer to the other two when Randall said that there was no one there and he pulled Jack back, together they went back to collect their blanket and back to the car.

“Not a single step.” Lilith whispered. Hamish looked guilty, he put up his hands in defense. Once they heard the car pull off the dirt path Lilith pushed Hamish into a sea of branches. “You fucking moran! You suck at this.”

“It was an accident.” Lilith turned around to leave the woods, the house was on the other side anyway. 

“You dragged me out here for nothing, just stalking some dudes on a date. Did you used to date one of them? Cause stalking doesn’t get cool when the person you’re stalking is your ex, if anything it makes it weirder. It’s okay if you’re jealous though, it's a normal human emotion.” Hamish followed her.

“I didn’t date either one of them. I’m not jealous, it's the ringing Lilith, I told you.”

“You sure? I mean they are hot, and you were staring at that one’s ass- what was his name?”

“Jack.”

“See that was quick.” They both crossed the entrance into the house. Lilith collapsed onto the couch and Hamish slid himself behind the bar.

"Any requests Lilith?"

"Nah, surprise me stalker."

"Not a s-"

"Think again stalker, think again." She kicked off her shoes and watched Hamish from the couch. Her leather jacket was shed and draped across the back of the sofa. It was dark and the light was dim in the room. Hamish shed his blazer before leaving the bar. He crossed over to the couch. 

"How about we stop thinking then?"

"You stop thinking?" Lilith grabbed his shirt to pull him down into a kiss. He put his hands to her waist, one hand sliding under her tank top. She yanked at his tie, switching their places, Hamish on the couch and Lilith standing. She sat down into his lap, straddling his waist, holding his head in place as she kissed him. 


	9. I Don't Bite

On Lilith’s neck, there was a bite mark.

On the back of Hamish’s neck, there was a small bite mark. 

The two were laying together on the floor of the living room area. The sunlight streamed through the glass windows. A green blanket covered the two with room to spare. They were both on their sides, facing one another. Hamish’s arm cradled Lilith’s head into his chest and Lilith held onto his side. 

The light shone into his eyes, forcing him from his slumber. He woke slowly and gently. Carding his fingers through Lilith’s hair he watched her sleep. She didn’t frown in her sleep (it was a nice sight to see). When she woke up Hamish would tell her that he remembered her, but for now, he decided it would be best to let her sleep, neither of them would be getting much sleep for a while afterward.

As if she heard a summons her eyes opened and the neutral look replaced her calm, sleeping one. She then frowned and closed her eyes. “What are you doing.”

“I’m playing with your hair dear.”

“But wh-” She looked into his eyes and startled. “Hamish. I remember you.”

“I remember you too Lilith.” 

“How did we do it?”

“I have a few theories… but I am thinking the bites.”

Lilith rubbed her neck as he spoke. “Parts of it is still blurry though. Some of it just doesn’t make sense, it's like it keeps shifting back and forth.”

“Perhaps it's just a wearing-off effect. It would make sense for everything to come back gradually rather than all at once.” 

“Wanna celebrate?” Lilith smirked and gave him a suggestive look.

“How do you suppose we celebrate? I could make us a cocktail. I have a great stocked bar. What would you like? Sidecar? Whisk- oh.” She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she was on top. “I definitely don’t mind celebrating like this.”

The sudden snap in the woods had startled Jack. He and Randall had collected the blanket before going back to the car. They then drove to another clearing after Jack joked to Randall that he wasn’t in the mood to get serial killed by the Zodiac killer. 

They stayed in the car for the rest of the night. They drove around trying to find another spot to star gaze without much luck. They found a patch in the middle of the forest to park, however. The stars were covered by the trees but it was still a pretty sight. 

Randall insisted that they move to the back of the car. He pushed down the back seats to allow them more room in the back. He laid the blanket down on the trunk seat, patting the spot next to him, looking towards Jack to join him. “Come on, I don’t bite.” 

“For some reason, I doubt that.” Regardless he still slides into the back of the car, careful not to hit his head on the popped hood. Randall sat with his back leaning against the side of the car, one leg tucked under him and the other bent upward, supporting his arm on top of it. His hair was a little messy from the previous chaos of moving their blanket.

“Hey, you hungry? I got snacks if you want.” He twisted his body without waiting for a response. He leaned over the folded back seat, grabbing a grocery bag from the floor. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a bunch of stuff. Let’s see: Cheetos, pretzels, Slim Jims (those are for me but if you want one feel free), Doritos, and… I made us sandwiches. Turkey, cheese, lettuce, and bacon. I also made a ham one… so like whatever you want.” Jack stared at him incredulously before moving to snatch up the ham sandwich and the cheetos.

“Thanks, I’ve never been on a date like this. Not gonna lie, It's a nice change.”

“Well, I figured it was time I start being a gentleman, considering we kinda starting the whole dating thing backward…”

“It’s working for us, so I don’t really mind. But if you wanna continue making me food I don’t mind. “ 

_ Alright, Randall find an excuse, you got this. _

“Jack you got a little something…” He pointed to his face, near the corner of his mouth. Jack rubbed but got nothing, which makes sense because there had been nothing there previously.

“Did I get it?”

“Nope. Here let me…” Randall slide over beside Jack, ripping away imaginary crumbs before leaning in for a kiss. Jack’s hand came up in between and stoped over Randalls.

“Can you give me a second? I still have food in my mouth.” Jack swallowed before removing his hand. “Horndog.” He was met with a kiss that crashed into him. Jack wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed. Randall’s hands wandered down his partner’s back, slipping under his shirt to run his fingers against the smooth skin of Jack’s back. He pulled back from the kiss to move to other places. His lips touched any bare skin provided, occasionally nipping the skin. Jack pulled him up for another kiss before Randall resumed his gentle bites, before landing on the side of his neck. They were both panting and once Jack recovered he bit Randall back. “Couldn’t just let you get away with it.” 

They both went back in to kiss before they were greeted with an electric pain to their necks, precisely where the bites were. “Aghh.” Both their hands went up to palm the respective bites. Their vision began to grow blurry, and the electric pain began to spread. The two men passed out, laid out in the back of Randall’s 2006 Kia Sportage.


End file.
